I Never Told You
by thaliagrace04
Summary: And now it is her who betrays herself. Her heart tells her to go to him and make things right, make him see that what he has done isn't the answer. Her mind tell her heart plainly and simply to "Shut up already!" Thuke, Oneshot, Minor Swearing


**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. Okay, so it's aone-shot, whatever. Anywaaay, I hope you guys like this one, cuz right now it's 5 A.M. here, and needless to say, I'm exhausted.**

**I've written Percabeth, Percalypso, a Nico one-shot, and an OC fic, but I hadn't written for Thuke before this. Thuke is actually one of my FAVORITE parings from the series, so I am DELIGHTED to introduce my next installment of . . . something. Yeah, that works, for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan, his book series, or Colbie Caillat's song "I Never Told You"**

Song : "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

The forlorn Huntress heaved a sigh, leaning her back against the cool, damp bark of an oak tree. She was frustrated. She was _tired. _Tired of putting on a brave face in front of her sisters, tired of running from her past.

"Rashel, shut that damn music off if you want to live to see tomorrow," she grumbled to the daughter of Apollo lounging on the grass nearby. At her lieutenant's words she rolled her head lazy to eye Thalia before speaking.

"But this is my favorite song." She squinted at the daughter of Zeus. She may be their lieutenant and half-sister of Artemis, but she couldn't tell her when or when she could not listen to her music.

"But it's annoying the hell out of me. So shut it off, before I do it for you.

Rashel rolled her eyes and picked herself up gracefully from the ground in one fluid movement. It just had to be one of _those_ days, didn't it? The one day of free time in over a decade. Of course, Thalia wouldn't know that. She'd barely been with them for a year.

But even though Rashel shut off the song, it played on tauntingly in her head.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

The song wormed its way into the back of the girl's head, digging up what she had tried so hard every day to push down again.

Luke. Her old friend. Her old _everything. _He was the one he confided in, the one she put all her trust in. The one that eventually betrayed her and it was just that that Zoe had warned of her.

And now it is her who betrays herself. Her heart if fighting, fighting against her mind for dominance. Her heart tells her to go to him and make things right, make him see that what he has done isn't the answer. Her mind tell her heart plainly and simply to "Shut up already!"

She still loves him, deep down, and she knows that. But only her—no one else. She closes her smoky, electric gaze and tries to clear her mind, but relief does not come that way. It comes with the image of matching blue eyes—as cold and clear as his intents now—but instead, warm and sparkling as they used to be before she abandoned him, leaving him alone and shattered on the inside.

_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm not with me_

She opens her eyes and hazily notes that everything is blurred. She gets up shakily and unsteadily before moving farther into the dark comfort the trees offer her.

"Thalia—?"

"Thalia, where art thou going—"

"Thalia—"

"Guys, leave her alone, she needs time to think," says one voice quietly.

She can feel their eyes burning into her skin as they watch her leave without a word, but she doesn't bother to clear the haze and classify which voice belongs to which Huntress. She needs to _think _for once.

She thinks—about Luke. About how she abandoned him all those years ago.

And with those thoughts she fall to her knees and cries. Thalia, the 'Invincible', cries. She cries for everything and everyone she abandoned. But mostly him, yeas, just him. She loved him, and never admitted it to herself, much less anyone else. She wanted to die when she heard of his treason. And she wanted to rot in the deepest depths of Tartarus after he admitted that he—did it for her.

_But I never told you what I should have said_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in_

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still, you're gone)_

She wants to go back in time, fix all her mistakes, and bring him back to her. Tell him the truth, tell him how much she was willing to die for him; and she almost did it too. But that's what started this mess, wasn't it? Her sacrifice? It's all her fault. She should have been stronger, for him.

And yet, as she thinks these thoughts, it's no surprise to her that he stays gone. Who would come back to a person who had caused so much pain for everyone?

_I can't believe that I still want you_

_(And I'm loving you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you_

And now, as she lay on the cold forest for, hiding in the shadows, she regrets ever agreeing to stay with Luke. She regrets every promise they ever exchanged. Because if she hadn't stayed with him, hadn't promised him, she wouldn't be here right now, and he wouldn't be where he is.

They might have been together at last. This war would've never happened. It would all be one big dream. And just that—a dream. Not a demigod dream. The dream—no, the _nightmare_—of a teenage girl, _not _trapped forever in the body of an almost-sixteen-year-old.

And she wouldn't be missing him.

The urgent tone of Lara is the first thing to reach her ears after picking herself up and making her way back to the Hunter's camp.

"Thalia, I think you might wanna hear this, girl."

The daughter of Zeus looked skyward with her red eyes and let out a puff of air. "Lara, now really isn't the best—"

"Thalia," the girl cut her off softly, "it's about Luke."

At this the tired half-blood snapped her head toward the other girl, veins alight with adrenaline. "What—is he dead?"

Lara hesitated before answering, afraid for her lieutenant's reaction. "No -I'm afraid they've crossed that line."

"What are you talking about? What worse than death?"

"Being the host of Kronos."

_And now I miss everything about you_

_(Still you're gone)_

_I can't believe it, I still want you_

_(And I'm loving you, I never should've walked away)_

_After all the things we've been through_

_(I know it's never gonna come again)_

_I miss everything about you, without you_


End file.
